Plants and flowers are a welcome addition to any decor. Their vibrant colors combined with their unique physical traits often form the centerpiece of a home or garden. As with most living things, these plants and flowers require attentive care for them to achieve their full potential. This, of course, includes many tasks such as pruning, feeding and watering. As one might expect, these tasks require one to go to the location and elevation of the plant. Those at ground level or even in flower boxes are often inaccessible especially for those who are elderly, disabled, or confined to a wheelchair. The only way such individuals can enjoy gardening is that of individual plants in individual pots placed on a table or other waist high support. Such restrictions greatly limit the enjoyment of gardening.
While various planters exist in the form of large growing pots or boxes, none of these planters overcome the need to bend or kneel to get close enough to tend to the plants. Elevated planters have attempted to address this problem; however these types of planters require the installation of bracketry and are limited in size and weight of the planter in order to be used in a safe manner.